


Surprises? Sort of

by M_997



Series: One shots [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-10 01:22:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17416280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M_997/pseuds/M_997
Summary: Just read it if you want to





	Surprises? Sort of

Peter running around the store pointing different things out to Bucky: "oooo what about that braclet. Or how about that really nice book mark. Oh! what about those flavoured cond-"

Bucky with a disgusted look: "Kid! You  **are** 17 years old!" *mentally regretting he said yes* "Why do you need me here"

 Peter*shrugging his shoulders innocently* "because your a stone cold ass just like she is"

 

Bucky*frowning then slowly smirking* "Well I like surprises. And she will probably like spiders since she's dating you."

 

Peter gasping lightly: "Your a genius. Im going to surprise her with spiders" 

 

Bucky*smirking* "That's a great Idea! You should do it with truantulas. They are nice and fuzzy looking"

 

_**4 hours later** _

MJ standing on her bed:" **PETER!!!** WHY ARE THERE TRUANTULAS EVERYWHERE ON THE FLOOR" 

Peter looking panicked:"Uhhh, Bucky said you would like them" 

 

Michelle panting angrily:"Get them out of here. I'll go deal with Bucky"

 

*Bucky watching from the vents* "Oh shit"


End file.
